How to handle extreme video images is a thorny issue for distributors of movie works. Releasing extreme video expressions directly as they are creates friction with sensible people in the distributed areas. On the other hand, not showing such extreme images at all does not meet the demands of the purchasers who want to watch the movie works. Parental control is a technology for resolving such dilemma. This is a technology that selects, based on the level setting on the device, one of multiple playback paths recorded on a recording medium and plays the selected path. Parental control for DVD-Videos is widely known from the disclosure of Patent Reference 1. The level setting is based on ethical standards called a “rating system” defined for each country. Japan has adopted a three-level rating system including General, R rating and Adults, while the United States has established a six-level rating system including G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17 and X. One of such levels is preset on the playback device, which thereby plays selectively, from among the multiple playback paths recorded on a recording medium, a path having an attribute corresponding to the level. By introducing such parental control, a movie work can be played while extreme expressions therein being replaced with moderate ones, which therefore avoids creating unnecessary friction with sensible people in the distributed areas. Additionally, by replacing the extreme expressions with the moderate equivalents, the consistency of the story is maintained.    <Patent Reference 1> Japanese Patent Publication No. 3007689    <Patent Reference 2> Japanese Patent Publication No. 3069324